Alternate Dimensions
by sminches
Summary: When the Troop discovers that Gus is alive, Jake takes the biggest risk of his life by entering the monster world to stop him once and for all. Rating might be raised to T for violence in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Miss me? Haha, well like I promised, here's my newest multi-chapter story. Sorry it's so late, hope you enjoy :) And please excuse me, I'm not a cheerleader, so I don't exactly know how a pyramid works :)**

***Disclaimer: Honestly, if I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it. I would be writing actual episodes, and we wouldn't have to wait eight months for the second season.**

**.:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:.**

**Wednesday, 4:27pm; Football Field**

It was a beautiful, sunny Wednesday afternoon, and for once in her life, Hayley was on-time for cheerleading practice.

"Let's go ladies! Pyramid formation!" Roxanne shouted from the sidelines. Roxanne had broken her wrist a few days ago, and even though she wasn't cheering, it didn't stop her from yelling at the other girls.

"Hayley, you're on top today," Hayley smiled as two of the other cheerleaders locked their hands together to boost her up. She loved being at the top of the pyramid. You could see past the bleachers into the forest, into the courtyard where students were sitting and talking, and down the road towards the center of town. Today, she was focused on the woods, hoping with all her heart that a strange, vicious monster wouldn't come barreling out of the trees and attack. With her luck, and the recent spike in monster attacks, she wouldn't be surprised if a Two-Headed Zylork ran out and bit off Roxanne's head right about now.

As a monster hunter, Hayley was trained to be paranoid. She was very suspicious. Was that a monster? Or was it just a stray dog? Either way, she was easily distracted from things like cheerleading. Which was what she was doing right now. Being distracted, trying to figure out if that had been a Vampire Moth she had seen flying through the trees, or just a hawk.

"Hey! Earth to Hayley!" Roxanne yelled.

Hayley swayed forward as she whipped her head around to face Roxanne. She heard the girls at the bottom of the pyramid gasp as she flailed her arms to try to regain her balance, and as she toppled forward, she could have sworn she saw an Oculypse scuttle behind the bleachers. She couldn't be sure, because after that, she hit the ground with a nasty _crack!_ and everything went black.

**Wednesday, 6:42pm; Emergency Room**

Hayley blinked. Once… Twice… And then a third time as the room came back into focus. She was in the ER. Great. Hayley hated hospitals. She hated the way-too-clean smell of antiseptic. She didn't like all the white walls and cabinets. She didn't like the beeping machines she could hear running 24/7. Overall, she just didn't like hospitals.

"Ahh, Miss Steele, finally awake I see?" A young nurse smiled at her as she walked into the room.

"I'm getting there," She mumbled as she struggled to bring herself to full consciousness.

"Alrighty, well, I have some good news and some bad news. Good news being you only have a mild concussion, which could also be taken as bad news. And the real bad news is, you broke your leg. Sorry sweetie, no cheerleading for a while," She leaned closer. "Or monster hunting." The nurse whispered.

"What are you-" Hayley began to panic as she sat up straighter in the hospital bed. The nurse laughed.

"No need worry sweetheart, 1996 Troop member. I still keep in touch with Mr. Stockley, and he's told me quite a bit about you three."

"Oh…" Hayley relaxed and settled down against her pillow. "Wait! Jake, Felix, and Mr. Stockley. Do they know I'm here?"

"I called both them, and your family when you first came in. They'll be here any minute now,"

As if on cue, she heard Jake and Felix's agitated voices coming down the hallway.

"Well what are we going to do about it? We can't send Hayley in anymore, and you can't-"

"I said I'd do it. Now shut up, she can hear us."

Jake and Felix entered the room with what looked like very obviously forced smiles. Something big had come up while she was at practice, she could tell.

"Hey guys…" she said.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Jake asked, his voice filled with worry.

"It's just a broken leg and a mild concussion. I'll be fine," She smiled a reassuring smile at him. He smiled back. Felix rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you three alone to chat. I have to check on another patient." The nurse said as she scurried out of the room. The fake smiles dropped off Jake and Felix's faces the second she was gone.

"We have a problem," Jake said.

"I kinda guessed that. What's going on?"

"Have you noticed the spike in the monster population lately?" Felix asked her.

"Kinda hard not to," She replied

"We think it's because of something strange going on in the monster world. Something's not right, that's why they're finding new ways to cross over into our world,"

"What could be so bad that monsters would run from it?"

Felix and Jake looked at each other. The silent, "You tell her," looks on their faces meant the news wasn't good.

"Not what… who,"

"Meaning?"

"Gus is alive,"

**.:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:.**

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUUUUNNNN! Yeah, I went there. Ok, R&R. The more reviews, the faster I write the next chapter. Haha, actually, I write the next chapter whenever I want to, but reviews are a nice incentive to keep me going. Yeah, I know. I'm evil. :D R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! I actually posted a second chapter this time! Yay. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews on the previous chapter, and sorry, I seriously don't think I'm going to let Gus kidnap Hayley and have him make her his monster bride thing... Just doesn't fit. Anyways, this is really a filler chapter, and the entire thing is literally one conversation (Sorry), the real action will start next chapter, BUT, the Jayley starts here :)

.:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:.

Thursday, 9:50am; Troop HQ

The feeling of panic that Hayley felt after hearing that Gus was alive did not lessen overnight as she had hoped. Instead, it seemed even worse. Hayley didn't want to face Gus for a third time. Truth be told, she had really hoped that he had died in the monster world. Everyone did. Not that it made them feel any less guilty that he was alive. In fact, it made them feel even more so.

"Well what the hell are we going to do about him this time?" Hayley said as she paced back and forth in front of Troopgrid on her crutches.

"Hayley, calm down, you're going to hurt yourself again," Jake warned her as he pulled a chair up for her. Hayley sat down with a "_humph!_" and dropped her crutches on the floor.

"Well, I told Jake I had an idea, but he didn't like it,"

"Doesn't matter anymore does it? She can't do it,"

"I can't do what, exactly?" Hayley asked.

Jake grabbed the back of Hayley's chair and rolled her over to the desk where Felix had laid out some equipment and plans written on notebook paper.

"Felix had this crazy idea that we could send you over there to find Gus." Jake grumbled. He obviously did _not _like this plan.

"Why me?" Hayley asked.

"Gus had a crush on you, he responds best to you. He would listen to you more than Jake, and I'm going to have to stay behind to control your equipment, the technology we would need to cross over into the monster world is very high-tech, I doubt Mr. Stockley would be able to handle it."

"Well what are we going to do now? I'm going to be a monster snack if I go over now," Hayley said.

"I'll go then." Jake said.

"Jake, Gus _hates _you. There's no way he'll listen." Hayley said.

"Then I'll knock him unconscious and drag him back here to talk to you. Simple."

Hayley paused for a few seconds. "Ok… that does sound like a pretty good idea… Sort of."

"Sort of? What's that supposed to mean?" Jake asked.

"I just mean, that if _monsters _are running from him, there's no way you'll stand a chance."

"So you don't think I can handle it?"

"No, I don't!"

'Hayley, you've seen me take down hundreds of monsters, what difference is one more?"

"The difference is that even monsters are afraid of him. Which means he's stronger than them. Stronger than _you._"

"So?"

"So he changed! Gus isn't the wimpy little kid that people used to pick on!"

"Why do you care, I can take him!"

"I just don't want something to happen to you!" Hayley shouted, on the verge of tears.

"Oh…" Jake's voice softened. "Hayley, I'm sorry, I thought-" He stopped short when he noticed Felix staring at them. "Uh, Felix? What are you….?"

"What? I wasn't listening. I was, umm... polishing my blaster?" He said with a "deer in the headlights" look while Jake and Hayley glared at him. "I'll be in the weapons room if you need me..." He turned and headed towards the weapons room.

Jake turned back to Hayley just as a single tear ran down her cheek. "Hey, don't worry." He said as he helped her out of the chair and pulled her into a hug. "I'll be fine."

"Promise?" Hayley asked as she dried her tears on his shirt.

"I promise, nothing will happen to me." He reassured her. She smiled a little.

"Thank you." She said as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and gathered her crutches from the floor.

"N-no problem…" He stuttered. Hayley laughed softly to herself as she limped into the weapons room after Felix. This was going to get interesting.

.:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:.

A/N: Sorry that it's so much shorter than the other chapter. But you're welcome for the kiss, even though it was only on the cheek, but don't worry, there's more to come (_much _more ;) ). Once again, thank you for the reviews on the first chapter, and I'm hoping I'll get at least half as many for this chapter :) R&R please! The button is lonely.


End file.
